


confessions from a broken mouth

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [18]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Being Boys, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, but stupidly not toxically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "I did." There's the hum of a pause in the air before Hotch nods and then solidifies, "But you know Reid more than anyone else," he glances almost smugly to the bouncing knee before saying, "and you're nervous."
Relationships: Derek Morgan & The BAU Team, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid & The BAU Team
Series: fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	confessions from a broken mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [androgynousmikewheeler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/gifts).



> hey, this is a short little thing! i hope you like it, kudos and comments are great and I hope you enjoy it!

> **"The worst distance between two people is misunderstanding."**

Dinner at Rossi's was not an unusual event - one they conjoined for whenever the homeowner was up for hosting and the Team had been in a good enough place for it so the spill of the event had spread across the team quickly. 

The aura of the event had always been one of open ease and comfortable, almost-familial connection but Derek Morgan does not feel at ease for once as he enters the door. His knee bounces where he sits at the table and his mind screams at him that he's acting like Reid but when his favorite pretty boy is not in attendance. Hotch sits beside him, glowing a little easier than he typically does when in the office but looks calmer and almost more handsome here. His shirt is a white Guess dress-shirt and his pants are a little tighter and black as night, all a part of a ruse for his feelings for Rossi, if Morgan were to profile the behavior their team leader has had since about a year after Haley's death. 

He lifts a glass to his usually stoic lips before asking, "Where's Reid?" 

He doesn't know. It isn't the first time that someone has asked him - Prentiss' eyes had been prying when she asked, "Morgan, where's Reid?" and he had responded, "Don't know, ask him" at the same time JJ answered, "Stuck on the train, he'll be coming." 

"You heard JJ." He answered their unit chief stiffly but Hotch looks at him knowingly, every bit profiler and more earnest than usual when he says, 

"I did." There's the hum of a pause in the air before Hotch nods and then solidifies, "But you know Reid more than anyone else," he glances almost smugly to the bouncing knee before saying, "and you're nervous." 

He sighs, rubbing a hand over the top of his head just in an attempt to calm down before admitting, "I kissed him. In the Bureau last night, we were the only ones left and he was laughing at something I said and I just...pushed him up against his desk and kissed him." 

Hotch blinks at him, mouth slightly open, and looks like he's going to say something - Morgan expects it to be a sexual harassment lecture because _wasn't that what happened? You pushed him up against a desk and kissed him without his consent and don't even know if he has feelings for you, you're disgusting,_ He thinks, but something in Hotch's eyes is apologetic but the door opens. 

"Ahh!" Rossi shouts, sounding not even a bit angry about it but more warmly teasing, "Look who finally decided to show up!" 

"Sorry." Reid's voice is a drug, is a signal of hope while it also feels lethal like he's revived just to be shot in the heart again. Reid looks beautiful - usually does - but in his new purple converse that JJ had bought him for Christmas and his red button-up, he looks stunning. 

He also looks on the verge of a nervous breakdown, Morgan notes worriedly and like he's just as wracked with anxiety as the other agent is. 

Morgan feels four inches tall as he realizes that Reid might be afraid of him. 

_Tonight's gonna be a long one._

* * *

As he leaves Rossi's, pleasantly buzzed from avoiding the pain of seeing Reid so flustered around him, the confession rings through the cracked screen of his phone. 

_Pretty Boy,_ the screen says and his profile for Reid's contact is a photo of him with one of his books on the plane, completely unaware of the photo being taken of him. 

He answers without thinking, without giving himself enough time to panic before he asks, "Yeah?" 

"Morgan," it sounds like Reid's sobbing, and every alarm bell and protectiveness the older agent has ever felt is stemmed into that moment, into that panic but Reid continues, "I'm sorry about me avoiding you...I'm sorry about how awkwardly I acted, I just - I like you a lot and I..." 

A whimper comes from Reid's end of the phone that makes Morgan's heart lurch where it had previously been happily racing. Morgan takes a inhale before commanding gently, "Take a breath, Spence." 

It isn't his nickname. He'd like it to be. 

He can hear the answering inhale and thinks to himself softly, _good boy_ before he asks, "You like me?" 

"Yeah." Voice soft, sincere, and a little calmer, Reid explains, "I just got nervous when you kissed me. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," he sighs, easy as breathing as their relationship has always been, after all, Morgan would stand in front of a bullet for Reid and he hardly doubts the opposite wouldn't hold true. Reid, he thinks fondly, may stand in front of a bullet for fun. "Reid, pretty boy...can I take you to dinner sometime?" 

Another hiccuping sob comes through the end of his phone before Reid murmurs, sounding excited despite it all, "I'd love to, Morgan." 

**Author's Note:**

> morgan: wanna date me?   
> reid, sobbing like the weird little man he is: yes 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this! kudos and comments are great!


End file.
